Angel in Disguise
by Shark Queen 2014
Summary: Edward’s thoughts as he prepares to spend an eternity with Bella.


**Summary: Edward's thoughts as he prepares to spend an eternity with Bella.**

_**Note/Disclaimer: Yes, Edward is a little OOC in this story but that's because I don't own him because I didn't write the book! Stephenie owns Edward, Bella, Twilight and anything related to them!**_

I stood at the alter watching anxiously as Alice walked up the aisle with Jasper. If my heart had been able to beat it would have been hammering furiously. As Rosalie and Emmet walked towards me hundreds of questions began to flood my mind. Among them was the simple question of, had she really agreed to marry me?

Esme and Carlisle were now positioning themselves in their proper places. Any minute now she would be coming. Could I seriously do this? What if she changed her mind? What if she regretted this later? After today there was no going back. As the bridal march began to play and everyone stood to get a glimpse of the bride I felt like I was suffocating.

The bridal march continued on and my Bella appeared. She looked like a goddess.As she approached the alter I smiled nervously. I half expected her to run out of the church screaming. Instead she surprised me yet again by slipping her warm hand into mine and giving me a reassuring smile.

As the pastor continued with the ceremony I kept my eyes on her the entire time never once looking away from her gorgeous face. As the ceremony ended I bent down and passionately kissed her not ever wanting to let her go.

After the service broke up we rushed off to the reception. Alice and Esme had done an amazing job on the cake which got them many complements for their decorative skills.

Finally it was time for our dance. I took Bella's hand and slowly lead her to the dance floor. As the music started we slowly began to dance looking into each others eyes.

_I hope the man upstairs  
isn't mad at me  
Because I have one of his angels  
And she's here with me  
When I see her precious smile  
And she spreads her wings  
It takes me to a place where love  
Meets eternity _

It was true, heaven really was missing an angel and she was standing right here in front of me. I would soon spend an eternity with her. How she could trust me to bite her when I craved her blood above all was still a mystery to me. How I was going to make it through the next 3days I didn't know but, as long as I could spend an eternity with Bella it would be worth it.

_Oh no  
I'm not letting go  
I don't want to be alone  
In this crazy world  
Oh Lord  
How I love her so  
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her  
In my life_

I would do anything to protect her. I'd give up everything if it meant I could keep her with me.

_I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel_

_My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel_

My dreams all came true when I first laid eyes on her. I had finally found the one I was meant to spend eternity with whether I had known it back then or not.

_Not a day goes by  
That I don't thank God for you  
He blessed me with my angel  
Though I don't deserve you  
Until I found you girl  
Lonely was my best friend  
Now that you are in my life  
I am stronger within_

I truly didn't deserve her. She was sweet and innocent were as I was a monster. I had been lonely and weak without her but, now I knew as long as she was with me I could face anything.

_I can't wait to kiss my angel  
Late at night  
And watch her go to sleep  
Until I see her rise_

One of the things I would miss after I changed her was watching her sleep. I would never again get to watch her wake up and blush when she saw I was still there beside her in the morning.

_I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel_

_My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel_

Finding Bella had been a miracle. After searching for so long for the person I was meant to be with how was it possible that she had just suddenly appeared in my life? Perhaps I would never understand why I had been blessed with her.

_All that I do is for you  
Me without you girl just won't do  
Oh no  
Your love's all I want to know  
Angel don't you ever go  
Life won't be the same without you_

The thought of an eternity without Bella was pure anguish. I could barley make it 10 minutes without her much less an eternity. My life would fall apart if something ever happened to her.

_I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel_

_My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel_

As the final chords began to fade I bent down and softly whispered in her ear. "Thank you my angel for loving me." As she smiled up at me I realized I had been right all along. Bella was truly an angel, an angel in disguise.

**Me: Please Review and tell me what you think! Also if you'd like to see a picture of Bella's dress, hairstyle and cake just go to my profile and click the link!**


End file.
